Fury of the Soul
by RaisingStandards
Summary: Dragons, dark creatures, kidnappings, and an old friend embarks Sonic on a journey through an undiscovered world. With new abilities inherited from Emryllon, the Old Dragon of Rage, Sonic joins the Ephillium Rangers to rid this world of the yauals before they spread to Mobius. A weekly tale of action, love, betrayal, magic, military, and suspense will keep you reading to the end.
1. Chapter 1

The Fury of the Soul

Chapter 1: The Escape

"Damaso, why are there no stars here?"

"Quiet, Brux!"

"This is the only place with no stars… Mobius has stars, Fortipiet has lots of stars. This place—"

"Is that really important right now?! Hurry up and bring the taming rod!"

"Sure thing!"

Damaso the Dastardly took the large taming rod and tapped it against his other hand, activating the dark energy inside of it. The rod crackled and pulsed, bringing a grin to Damaso's face. As he strolled along, his head high and his nose outstretched like a beak, Brux the Brutal hobbled along behind him, admiring the rod's glow as if it were the first time he'd seen such a thing.

Brux chuckled low. "So, so, so the dragon is still in captivity, the second Fury is missing, and the master is very pleased with us! This must be a dream come true for us, eh Damaso? Eh?"

"Yes yes…" Damaso dismissed him. "But our work isn't over yet. Time to pay our shape-shifting Fury friend a visit."

Brux cheered and clapped his hands together. "Oohh~! I love visits! I love them!"

As the two yaurals made their way to the dungeons of the Myotann Gateway, Damaso glances up at the three massive gates, the only links between the three worlds. Each gate was brimmed with a different stone and light shone though them, except for the gate in the middle, which only darkness hazed over and oozed out of the entranceway. Damaso shuddered from looking at the darkness and pulled Brux along.

The trek down the three sets of stairs was sure worth it to view the so-called First Fury, the apparent savior of the three worlds. Damaso had waited for this day, where he could proclaim his triumph over the Fury once and for all – possibly inflict some pain. He loved pain.

Brux was still behind him, muttering nonsense to himself.

Damaso felt a burst of confidence upon approaching the silver bars of the prison. Something stirred in the deep shadows.

iHe's still holding onto his dragon form…/i Damaso thought, frowning. iI supposed that he might have given up by now. No matter…/i "Still wallowing in foolish hope, Fury?"

The brown weary dragon crept out of the shade of the dungeon, slightly emaciated from being held captive for three days with no food. His mahogany eyes stared into Damaso's unwavering. It snarled low and menacing at the yaural. Damaso didn't even blink.

"Don't waste your energy on useless threats." He sneered. Ego rising even more, he clasped his hands behind his back just as a general would and paced back in forth in front of the cage. "So, so, so many years have gone by since I first encountered you in the wastelands of Ephellium. You've always had the upper hand – you and that delusional old dragon you call a goddess. But here you are, finally trapped. By whom? By me!" He threw his head back and cackled triumphantly.

The dragon only rolled its eyes, settling itself down for another long monologue about evil dominates good, love is weakness, and blah blah blah. It's all been heard before.

"And what will you do now that you are trapped here… FOREVER? Ahahahahaha! Soon the master will come and finish you for good. Fortunately for you, your death will be slow and painful…!"

The dragon huffed, pretending to give its wings a thorough stretch. A small orb-shaped object rolls down from the place between its wing and skin. It had been holding the orb there for just this occasion. Luckily, Damaso was too self-absorbed to notice. The dragon thought as much.

iIt's time…/i

The dragon slammed its claws down and the orb exploded into a cloud of smoke.

Damaso recovered from his arrogance too late. "Wha—ACK!"

With one sweep of its paw, the dragon breaks the bars away and leaps over Damaso.

"Hey…" Brux pointed. "I think he's getting away, Damaso…"

Damaso coughed and waved the smoke away. "Of COURSE he is! Get him!"

"But it's just the two of us—"

"Just try, dammit!"

The dragon landed in front of them and roared. Damaso took out the taming rod and swung it at the dragon, hitting it in the jaw. A shock went through the dragon's system, but it refused to submit. It roared again and took off, feeling weak from the rod's blow.

"Oh no!" Brux agonized. "The master is gonna kill us. The Fury will escape back to Ephellium, and—and-!"

"Look… he's not going back to Ephellium…!"

Weak and growing dizzy, the brown dragon glided past the gate to Ephellium and tumbled into Mobius.

"Mobius…!" Brux gaped. "No dragon or yaural has…ever gone there before…!"

Damaso thought for a moment before answering. "So… he thinks the Second Fury is there, huh…?"

i…Ugh… my head…/i

He opened his eyes and looked around slowly. Above him was a blue sky, green trees. At first, he groaned from his aching head, but smiled when he heard the sound of chirping birds and chattering squirrels. When was the last time the First Fury heard chirping birds and chattering squirrels…? It had been years.

Returning to his original Mobian form, he stood slowly on two legs, his fur exposed to the cool breeze. Feeling naked, he ran for cover in a bush, although no one was around to see him. He took in a breath of clean fresh air and sighed. "It's good to be back in Mobius… my old home…"

Again, he fell faint and crawled into the shade of the bush. He groaned, eager to start his journey. iFirst I'll need some clothing… then a weapon… Oh…! I can't believe I made it here at last!/i He grinned. "This is gonna be great…! Now I can find the Second Fury…!"

"And I know where I can find him…"

iBut first… I need some sleep… It's been a long time since I last slept…


	2. Chapter 2

The Fury of the Soul Chapter2:

The Run

For months, the cities and villages of Mobius had been happily uneventful. The absence of Dr. Eggman was no surprise, since the mad scientist often vanished for long periods of time to conjure dastardly plans and design more robots to carry out his deeds. His comes and goes have, over time, become rhythmic in the lives of the Mobians, especially among a few.

The traces of the doctor's work never completely disappear from the forests, though. These remnants are only easy pickings for a few collective heroes…

Birds scattered as a massive saw-wielding robot rumbled down the dirt path, severing trees as smaller robots skitter around to collect the wood in its wake. The earth trembled as it rolled by, nearly crushing small animals that got in its way. Its metal was burning to the touch due to the harsh rays from the sun – it browned and crippled leaves and bushes it brushed by.

The smaller robots whirred and swerved in zig-zag formations until one stopped and scanned the area sharply. They all soon stopped as the large one continues, having not noticed that odd sound humming in the sky behind them. The robots soon followed it again.

"Now?"

"iNot yet…/i"

"Oh come on… My feet are twitchin' up a storm here…!"

"iWait for the signal. We talked about this, remember?/i"

After a few moments, one of the robots stopped again, abruptly, and poked its head up high, flashing the lights in its eyes and screeching, b BREET – BREET – BREET! BREET – BREET – BREET!/b

"iTHAT'S the signal! Go!/i"

The tiny lone beacon turned and rolled away from the cluster of enemy robots as a blue ball shot out from the distant foliage. The hedgehog knocked the first few over like bowling pins then recovered to his feet.

"Strike!" not wasting a moment, he curled up into a ball and fired off the ground, bouncing off a few others that propelled him forward off a tree and back into the last dozen. His feet skid along in the dirt a bit before he recovered and spun against the back of the large saw-bot. The saw-bot stumbled and tripped onto its side. One of its saws unhinged and dug itself into the ground before sputtering and slowing down.

The hedgehog landed and rubbed his arms. "Ouch! Guess he was really… ifired/i up for a brawl." He chuckled at his own joke. "Too bad he didn't see me coming!"

"iSonic. There's more up the mountain path. See if you can get to them./i"

"On my way, little buddy!" With a rear of his leg, he was off again into the trees at the speed of sound.

Right above him, a blue and yellow two-seater plane kept up with him. The piloting fox leaned over the cockpit to look down at the blue hedgehog before adjusting the thrusters, speeding up.

Below, Sonic's feet met the gravel sliding down the mountain trail. "Woah! Look at all of this loose rock!"

"iIt must be coming from Eggman's robots at the top. What could they be doing up there?/i"

"Let's first bust their rusty joints, then ask questions later! I'm taking a detour!" Sonic veered off the gravel path, but his eyes widened when a tree that was sliding down with the gravel bashed into him, hammering him back.

"MORE trees?!" he cried as he got to his feet. "Where ARE they?!"

"iStrange… I don't see any bots yet from up here… but it has to be coming from them…!/i"

Sonic rubbed his nose and clicked his tongue before speeding up the slope again, dodging falling boulders and clumps of earth that tumbled down the cliffs ahead. Now that he was prepared for them, it was easy to get past the debris and climb up the steep part of the mountain.

"iIt looks like the destruction is coming from the other side of the mountain…/i"

Sonic grunted and straightened. "Gee, you could have told me that before I wasted time getting up here…!"

"iJust get going!/i"

Now Sonic has to get down the opposite way. He figured he might as well have a little fun. Kicking up a thin sliver of wood, he hopped on and pushed it down the steep slope with his foot. "Wheeeeeewwww!"

The makeshift board slid nicely along the mud and he even tried to perform a stunt off of a chuck of metal sticking up from in the ground. Sonic cried out and ducked under a boulder that was coming his way.

The mountainside ahead of him was polluted with dust and smoke, the ground below the board becoming red hot embers and ate away at the wood.

"Oh no! Not good! Not good! Woah!" Sonic finally tripped off the deteriorating board and rolled down the pathway like a runaway wheel. He gained enough control of his fall to miss an uprooted tree trunk that flew past him.

What was casing these enormous waves of power forcing such shifts and fleets of large objects. The embers burned into Sonic's quills as he landed flat on his back. "Oof!" He lay there for a momet before he felt the painful heat. "Ah – ahh – OOWWW!" He jumped up and panted.

There was a faint light beyond the smoke around him.

"iSonic!/i" Tails cried, circling the mountain in his Tornado. "iYou okay? What happened?! I can't see you from where you are!/i"

Sonic groaned a bit and brushed the sparks in his fur. "Yah… I fine…" He looked around quickly, hardly able to believe he was still on the same mountain from how hellish it looked. "I don't think any of Eggman's robots are here, Tails…"

He ventured past the smoke and toward the light ahead, coming to a deep red crater deep into the mountain side. "Woah… There's some sort of strange… hole here… "

"iLike a meteor stroke…?/i"

Sonic shook his head. "Yah… but with no meteor… there's something else…!" Getting a closer look, he sees something shining in the middle that looked like a very small jewel. He slid down the side of the crater and walked up to it, now seeing that it was some sort of band with a gold brace and blue amethyst embedded in the middle of it.

With some hesitation, he picked it up before looking around again at all of the damage one little necklace had caused…

"Let's head back, Tails… I think I found something worth your expertise…"


End file.
